nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Rise of the Nadir
Xewleer Blue Mountains Sky Island and characters Ref. to the Blue mountains of Middle Earth, -Blue mountains is under Pillar rule, but it is lightly defended due to it's very low strategic value, despite it being a bulge into Estellion Sky Empire territory. (it leads to no important sky islands or territories, and it very much on the edge of Mirror Wall) *Arago: A local revolutionary trying to overthrow the Pillar rule. He is, up to this point very ineffectual, to the point where the local police force do not go out of their way to stop him. He meets Mihli and she recognizes his loyalty to Estellion, and they work together to free the island. He is a fast runner, and often escapes his pursuers. He is pitied by older women, and sometimes they try to get him married off. Until recently, however, he was following Mihli trying to get her attention since Heartily Garden, but has been caught in the battles and distracted by things like orbital bombardments. He gave up after narrowly escaping Red Luna and returned to his home. -Ref. name to Aragorn. *Lim 2000-42: a Heaven's Blade passing through on her way to her designated fleet. She takes it on herself to free Blue Mountains of this 'Pest'. *Vice Admiral Arlan Evening: The local overseer of the stationed fleet. She has developed a soft spot for the revolutionary, and has tricked him into going on dates with her. She resents Lim 2000-42 (and androids in general) and tries to get her sent away. -Ref. Name to Arwen Eveningstar *Admiral Sakanan: Admiral of the Mossberg Fleet, he is usually on the Sky Island Low Point as administrator of Mirror Wall Pillar territory. He recognizes Mihli's face from pictures, even without her mark, and captures her while she is alone. he is entertaining a certain Lord Retrigan. -ref Blame Manga *Robert: A member of Arago's group. He acts like his foil and works hard to make Arago's plans work. He has become very cynical as a result of many, many failures. *GoldHair: Robert's wife, she finds Arago very cute and encourages him to follow his dreams. (She is currently trying to get him married to one of the local village girls on the side). -Ref. LotR Tom Bombadil and his Wife, Gold Berry *Lord Retrigan, an ancient and powerful being that claims to be a player in the Resonator conflict. He is trying to woo the Pillar fleets into joining, on his side, of course. Sakanan and him seem to get along fine, but both are merely benefiting from each others knowledge to fight. Basic plotline *Mihli hits the backwater area as a quick detour with her group. *Arago recognizes them and finally talks to them, and tries to convince them to help him kick out the Pillar Alliance. *They decline for the moment, and Arago tries to get into the royal compound, and fail (humorously). *Vice Admiral Arlan Evening comes out and helps him up, talks kindly to him, and sends him on his way without incident. *Mihli (and whoever) have a laugh at his expense, and tell him they won't help him. *Cut to Admiral Sakanan states that he can't help Lord Retrigan, as he doesn't have the sheer authority to help him, and any requests for such authority have been denied. *Retrigan politely apologizes for causing him to work so hard for him. And comments that this wasn't much of a handicap, but the lack of support will make his goals more difficult. *Sakanan receives word that the Heaven's Blade, Lim 2000-42, will be passing through, and he was to assist her as needed. * Cut back to Mihli's group: They are enjoying themselves at Arago's place, as he had offered. He is able to laugh with them, despite his failure. * Robert and his wife, Goldberry are with them, and Robert has been listening to a radio that has hacked Pillar Alliance communications. He tells them about Lim 2000's coming. He explains the power of a heaven's blade. *Mihli and her crew state that a powerful Sword woman android thing are nothing compared to what they've faced. *Cut to Sakanan's ship. He is reading logs from around the kingdom and decides that Arago has had enough. *In communication with Sakanan, Arlan refuses to arrest Arago, as he is no threat. *Sakanan decides not to display his anger until he arrives at Blue Mountains. *Lim 2000-42 enters his ship without fan fare. *Mihli and co decide that they will at least scout around and advise Arago on what to do to repay him for his hospitality. *Sakanan and Lim 2000-42 disembark. Sakanan sees Mihli, and Ash Drafts Estellion council plans to ally themselves with an eidolon to stop the pillar alliance invasion, celestia doesn't agree and after much consideration is exiled, on her exiled planet she later meets mihli ------ After the ritual, the 7 council members stood in awe as a rift opened in the middle of them, out stepped a girl, she wore a black cloak and etched on her was the words, Serin. ------ Falna entered the vizier's chambers with a platoon of kampfers, she help up an imperial document signed by the nadir, it featured the revocation of the magna carta. the vizier begged for his life but falna spared him no mercy and simply beheaded him. She swung the blood off her blade and told her soldiers to leave as they were exiting the bodyless head of the vizier began to laugh and falna sensing something held her blade tightly, the vizier's body began to be swallowed up in darkness and in it's place emerged a revenant. ------ "So who exactly is this Near that I keep hearing about? "Well, it's not confirmed, but i believe that they think, you are Near's original." "Original? Does that mean Near is a clone of me?" "Ha ha, not quite." "You see Near, is a.. Goddess to us, you could say that we view Near as our everything, to elaborate on that I would have to tell you of our past and perhaps your future." : In the world that I come from, everything is shrouded in dark, these beings that you call dark creatures are all that inhabit the world. The eidolons lord over the dark creatures and they see us as beings that exist to amuse them. But one day, many years ago, 3 shadows emerged, i guess you could call them the originators, the first shadows, well they were all female in a sense and legendary in power. I would say they could rival even Difor, they had a collective goal of freeing the world from the eidolons. However each of them had a different vision for doing so, and we, their followers began to name ourselves. Replicants, Reasoners, and Resonators, for we each understood what it meant and what she meant to us. Near in turn granted us with a power, a power necessary to defeat the eidolons. For a time we were successful and it looked as if Difor herself were in peril, however Near, she abandoned us and we lost our focus, we were alone in the dark. : It was many eons later when Sora told me, that as he fought one day, he heard a voice, the voice told him that he was not alone, soon after he decided to go back, back to this time. But i think that this time period that you exist in is different than ours, my original in this period and my original that i knew are different. ----- "In reality, I don''t think Tazmo could have really killed you, he talked about it and was really serious on it, but I think, at the last moment, he would have hesitated and stopped himself." "Wha..what makes you so confident?" "Well, it's the same for any of us I think. You are important to us, the light and strength that keeps us going, the symbol of our resolve, the love of our lives, your are the original, no matter what name you may have, I'm sure in any age, in any place, that I would have recognized you." ------ "Arisa! Have you betrayed us, betrayed Nier?" "Not exactly, you see, Difor made a deal with me, if I do this, then Nier and I can be together again." "You're crazy, have the years away made you delusional." "Tizz, Oh Tizz, even now you don't understand." : Ueno casts a dark wave at Inane, Inane shadow steps behind Ueno and their gear blades meet. Cytherea and Shannaro are blocked by Kakeru, "Not so fast ladies, I'm afraid that Serin is busy right now, so I will have to entertain you." Shannaro summons in her second gear blade, "Bring it on, pretty boy." Cytherea tells her not to be rash, because they don't know much about Kakeru. A hand grabs her and Shannaro on the shoulder, Gear pulls them both back, "Gear!" they both shout at him. "I'll take care of him, you two go on ahead, Mihli will need you." Shannaro heads past them, but Cytherea pauses for a moment, "Gear, are you sure about this? afterall he is your..." "I'ts enough, Cytherea, this is my story and every story, must have an ending." Cytherea looks at him with a saddened look on her face, she is about to cry but holds herself in, she tells him that they'll see each other again, before catching up to Shannaro. ------ As Serin dissipates into the darkness, elsewhere in the world a chained up girl awakens. Mihli holds Arisa, as she bleeds uncontrollable black smoke, "I..I could never catch up to you, even when I did things to gain your attention, they were never enough." Arisa begins to cry, "Nier, Nier I don't want to disappear, cause then you'll forget me, please don't leave me, Nier!" Mihli holds Arisa closer to her and begins to cry herself, "I won't forget you, Arisa." Arisa brushes her hand against Mihli's face, she smiles as if seeing a vision of sorts, and then disappears into smoke. : Seto places her hand on Mihli's shoulder and tells her not to cry, Mihli hugs Seto and cries even more. : A cloaked figure looks down at a cracked metal tag, the word: Tazmo, is etched on it. A raven flies off in he distance, it knocks over a tag that reads: Tizz. It flies over to a pool of water and drinks from it, on the side of the pool is a tag that reads: Ueno. : Inane walks over to a broken gear blade, tears are dripping down her face as she picks up a gear from it, inside the inner ring of the gear is etched the word: Rael. "So your real name wasn't Gear after all, liar." She wipes her tears with arm and continues crying. : Cytherea looks down at two gearblades, one is etched with Natsu and the other has the word: Shannaro. She looks over her shoulder, thinking somebody is watching her, but no one is there. Elsewhere a cloaked figure is leaving the ruins, a rift opens in front of him and he leaves through it, dropping his bracelet, etched on it is the word: Sora. ------ As Caelignis beats down on her, Barumei feels helpless and senses that she'll break at any moment. She manages to look over in the crowd as her blood splashes out, she sees Mihli's horrified face and thinks to herself that she didn't want to lose, not in front of Mihli at least. At that moment she stops sensing pain and her eye turns red, the Eidolon Eye whitens. Caelignis steps back, "What is this?" "Barumei!" Mihli yells. Barumei stands up her, pupil is now a deep red color, she flashes for a second and the crowd wonders where she went before she appears in front of Caelignis and hits her across the stadium, the crowd is in awe. "What was that?" Cho-ah says, Wiseman interrupts, "Euphoria, it is most definitely Euphoria." ------------ [[]], i don't know what to say, how I would love to hold you, but... T-T I am but a simple vendor, with simple dreams and simple pleasures, this is all so sudden. Algol - zombie/doll arc Algol - sky island, named afetr constellation which is named after the word Ghoul 4 members of a group called the CC Corpse Core are in a graveyard, they are all female and are preparing to take down a man named Hanogi, but they hear an eerie laugh in the distance as they approach one by one arms pop up from the ground and drag them down, they scream, but the noise is swallowed by a sudden silence. An inspector returns home, he asks his wife if she has dinner prepared, nothing is heard, the house is dark. He enters the house, calling for her, no response, as he enters a room and turns on a light, he is cut from behind. : Mihli and her party arrive on the sky island the next day, the island is filled with an eerie aura as the murder from the night before is revealed to the public. An inspector spots Mihli's group and finds them suspicious for having arrived on Algol so suddenly, they are taken in. While waiting at the station an officer bursts in sayign that they haven't had contact with 4 corpse core members since the night before. "I'm sorry, Robin, but I can't keep the promise between you and I." "Shugo!" "Mihli, when a doll's contractor dies, the doll will eventually lose all sense of self and become a real doll, I don't want Robin to become like that." "Do you mean to pass on the contract?" robin says as she cries. "Yea" he says with a deep pain in his voice, he spits out blood. Robin begins to slap him, but she gently plays her hand on him and cries, "Shugo, I won't forgive you! I can't forgive you for that, you are my one and only contractor." "I'm sorry Robin, but I can't go on any longer, you should know what shape I'm in right now." he turns to mihli,"I'm sorry, but I can't explain this to you any further." "I'll do it" Mihli tells him sorrowfully, "just tell me what to do". "Just sit there and I will do it all." Shugo places his right hand over his heart and then places his other hand on Mihli's heart, he speaks an incantation. "Without any complaints or regrets, I will fade into existence. I have come to accept and forgive, that which I could and could not complete. The memories and promise, I hand to another, in hopes that the oath will be fulfilled. Contract Release." Robin holds him as the contract transfer is completed, he asks her to smile one last time for him, so that he can feel that everything will be alright. Reluctantly she wipes her tears and looks at him, she smiles at him as he fades away. -------- Ghilan - special type of ultra corpse, named after arabic plural of ghoul Shalon An imperial blade, she joins the party on the sky island of ....... She is actually the shadow clone of Balai, an eidolon, and was sent on a mission to kill mihli. But she has her own will and refuses to obey him, eventually becoming friends with mihli and valerie. after joining the party, balai tells her to kill mihli, gyurk overhears this but doeasnt hear the part where she refuses, he thinks shalon may be an asassin after mihli, but doesnt say anything, because shalon is on good terms with everyone. Balai casts a stigma on shalon, though she doesn't realize it. : Later on Alp falls in love with Shalon, but shalon doens't pay much heed to him. But eventually she comes to like him too, though she can't determine if it is love or not. Alp however proposes to her much later and in the moment of it all, she accepts. : later on the sky island of -----, valerie is killed and shalon is heavily injured by an ambush, she ends up surviving but loses the vision in her right eye. her vocal cords and all her nerves shoulder down except her fingers are severed, the authorities and gyurk think that shalon killed valerie. Alp is unsure of what to do and mihli tells shalon that she still believes in her, gyurk however tells mihli what he heard and mihli's faith begins to shake, she asks shalon for the truth, and shalon cant look at her directly, mihli lets out her tears and leaves the room. : Shalon having felt that mihli, the only one who she had wanted to believe her, had forsaken her, tries to cry out, her voiceless cry is answered by no one. Instead the stigma casts on her spreads rapidly, repairing her body, however it has fused with her anger toward the world. She encounters and attacks the party later, dividing them up, having retained some of her consciousness, she asks alp to kill her, but he cant, she captures Alp's best friend, Oichie and tells alp that if he wont kill her she will kill oichie, he can't do it and she slowly cuts oichie's limbs off, oichie is begging Alp to kill her, but he can't, in the end oichie is mutilated and alp is left broken. Mihli decides in her mind that she has to put their past behind her and fights shalon, but her resolve is weak and she nearly is kill by shalon. But Gear interveins and tells Shalon that he didnt think she would succumb to the stigma, because she was strong. : Later Shalon is comes ot the realization that she had killed oichie and is trying to regain control of herself, however the stigma takes control of her again and she hunts down mihli once again, this time she has the help of revanant minions, which she uses to split the imperial blades away from mihli, there she fights mihli 1 on 1 and manages to throw a dagger into mihli's stomach, heavily injuring her, but in the last moment before killing mihli, she hesitates and mihli stabs her through her chest. As Shalon dies, she regains her sense of self and tells mihli that even though the dark creatures and shadows thought of her as nier, she had always seen mihli as mihli, which is why she couldn't bring herself to follow her orders. Mihli cries holding Shalon's body, before it dissipates into shadow. stamp war Sky Stamp War -Nanami - leader of the 7 Ribbon Gang ref. Madobe Nanami of windows 7 fame -Burtran - leader of the Charcoal X Gang Ref. Apple Inc. Senior Vice President of Software Engineering, Bertrand Serlet mihli and co are stamped with the x gang symbol when they enter the port, they think it's standard procedure but it turns out to be so much more, because they dont have much money left, they decide to stay in the poorer districts of town, the transformation from extravagant buildings to smaller more diverse ones, they dont notcce that the peope around them are staring. music arcs Coracao - I Love You has to do with the singer ikazo, "A singer that Mihli meets on the sky island of Coracao. He is trying to write a song to the girl he loves, but can't seem to put it into words. He hasn't seen her in years and hopes that she still remembers him as he remembers her. Later after Mihli helps him put together the words, the girl he knew debuts as a singer and steals his song "I Love You". He releases his version in response and the fans begin to compare and ultimately decide that Madoka's version doesn't have the feelings the song tries to convey. On a stage during Mid Winter he sings the song and confesses his love to Madoka, everyone including Mihli is touched. But afterwards, he is killed in a back alley somewhere and never makes it to the party that Mihli and Madoka hold for him. His song, "I Love You" becomes extremely popular even after Mihli takes the throne. " Coracao - Lost in a wayward storm A singer named kagura sings a song at ikazo's funneral, she doesn't notice it but the song becomes etched in her memory, and she is reminded of it once again when she loves valerie and shalon. Ash idea toss up -Gear blade has 31 different modes, 1 for each letter of Greek alphabet. the loaded gear determines the blade, blade can be summoned in, and it's forms are mostly likely summoned attatchments, maybe the gear is embedded with gemstones? or made of some special material? -Near/Nier/Neer related to serin black/difor/mihli? possibly.. perhaps they appear differently to each person, a mother, a friend, a lover, etc... once someone is a shadow they are given a gear blade by the first person they meet, do they associate this person as nier/near/neer? -gear's real name is rael, but why was he named gear? perhaps it was the first word? first memory? he could recall.. -falna appears in a immigration type island with a character named Bubba -liborum? or some variant to be a sky island, big information/library like area, probably the home of Lycoris - the disciple of Handas -either gyurk or barumei will have calus hands in the beginning from not having a proper master to train them. -maybe a stigma as a disease/oath or something... -Euphoria is like a berserker mode, probably poered by the oath each imperial blade makes, stronger the bond, stronger the effect? -robin will prob. have.white hair and teal or purple eyes, perhaps no pupil?